


so baby, come light me up

by brionyjae



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, DCCW Rare Pair Swap, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Set in Canon Universe, also, because every OTP needs a fake dating fic, because i'm incapable of writing anything without angst and h/c apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionyjae/pseuds/brionyjae
Summary: Dante's getting married, and Cisco has to take a plus-one to the wedding, or risk even more endless teasing and criticism from his family for being 'sad and alone'. Barry, the wonderful, chivalrous, and actual perfect human being that he is, offers to be Cisco's fake boyfriend for the day. Given that Cisco has been half in love with Barry ever since he woke up from the coma, Cisco is basically screwed.Because every OTP needs a fake dating fic.Written for the beautiful coopbastian for the DCCW Rarepair Swap :)





	so baby, come light me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coopbastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/gifts).



> Written for the DCCW Rarepair Swap for [ciscosbarry](http://ciscosbarry.tumblr.com) :) It was a huge honour to write this fic for such a lovely person who has contributed SO MUCH to the Flashvibe fandom! Consider this me giving back to you <3 Sorry I'm late submitting this (what a surprise honestly) D: Hopefully the amount of pure fluff makes up for the wait :)
> 
> The A+++ prompt was: "Barry and Cisco going to a wedding/big gathering as fake boyfriends, possibly getting fake engaged at the event."
> 
> Set sometime during S1, a few months after Barry and Cisco first met. Also, in this fic Cisco's family are portrayed as kinda mean, building on what we see in S01E16 - it's not a reflection of my personal opinion of them, it's just purely for plot and angst reasons! I'd like to believe Cisco and his family do work through their differences and come to understand and love each other :)
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's "Into You" (such a TUNE.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! xx

* * *

Dante's wedding was only two weeks away, and Cisco still hadn't sent his R.S.V.P. back. It was time to do something drastic.

"Can't you inject me with something that will make me, like, really sick for exactly two weeks, and then I make a miraculous recovery the next day?" Cisco asked Caitlin, arranging his mouth into his biggest, saddest pout.

They were in the STAR labs cortex, working on a revised algorithm for Barry's calorie intake to match his most recent speed test. Well, Caitlin was working on it. Cisco was too busy coming up with reasons not to go to his brother's wedding.

Caitlin, apparently the true inspiration for Elsa from 'Frozen', just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can inject you with hydrofluoric acid, which will interfere with your nerve function, but it will also react with your blood calcium and cause either cardiac arrest, or multiple organ failure."

"Okay, so. Not ideal." Cisco sighed. "Don't you have any _non-lethal_ chemicals in your lab?"

Caitlin grinned at him. Cisco didn't see that very often anymore, not since Ronnie - since the particle accelerator explosion.

"I'm a badass biochemist, what can I say. Rescuing you from things you don't want to do isn't in my job description."

Cisco looked down at the invitation sitting next to his computer. He'd received it weeks ago, but had actively avoided thinking about it for as long as possible. He was supposed to R.S.V.P. by today, including whether he'd be bringing along the all-important plus one.

All-important to his family, that was.

Whenever Cisco saw any of them - his parents, aunties, uncles, cousins - they bombarded him with questions about his dating life. Was he seeing anyone - why not? - when are you going to settle down - and, his mother's favourite, when are you going to give me grandchildren, _mi_ _hijo_? They knew he was bi and accepted him for it, and Cisco knew he was lucky - but sometimes he cursed himself for telling them, because it seemed like they all offered to set him up with twice as many people. They told him what clothes he should be wearing to attract the 'right' sort of person... and his dad was always hinting that he should get a 'proper job' that his future spouse would approve of. And then there was the endless teasing, the digs that hit a little too close to his heart, that he was too nerdy, too weird to get a date.

Cisco's self esteem was fragile enough without all of _that_ , thanks.

"On second thought, maybe death by hydrofluoric acid wouldn't be so bad," Cisco mumbled, and let his forehead fall onto his desk with a thud.

"Hey guys - uh, Cisco? Are you okay? ...did you just say _hydrofluoric acid_?"

The wedding invitation had fluttered onto the floor with a whoosh of air - Barry had arrived. He'd been at the CCPD all morning. Cisco let out a long breath, and moved his head so he could see him.

"I'm fantastic," he said in a monotone. Barry stared at him for a long moment, eyes flickering over every inch of Cisco like he was checking for visible injuries. He then noticed the invitation on the floor, and picked it up.

"Your brother's getting married?" Barry looked as if he wanted to smile, but wasn't sure if he was supposed to. "Dude, that's awesome! You never mentioned it."

"Funny that," Cisco muttered to himself, but Barry heard anyway. He paused, uncertain, and glanced at Caitlin.

"Um... that _is_ awesome, right?" Barry said.

"Cisco doesn't like going to family events because he feels pressured by his family to take a plus one," she explained.

"Oh." Barry's confused, wrinkled forehead was unfairly adorable. "What's wrong with going by yourself?"

Cisco tried to swallow, but there was a lump stuck in his throat.

"Because they judge me, and think I'm a pathetic loser who can't find a date," Cisco said, in an admirable attempt at sounding neutral.

"I was his substitute plus one, for a while," Caitlin said. She was wringing one of her wrists with her fingers. "But, um, I kind of ruined our cover. I... may have accidentally mentioned something about wanting to try a new Malaysian restaurant with my boyfriend Ronnie..."

"Ah." Barry winced.

God, and the teasing from Cisco's family had got even worse after that. Yet another reason why Cisco was considering a chemical solution. He couldn't decide which had been worse: his brother's open laughter, or his mother's scandalised, disappointed expression.

Cisco propped his chin up in his hands and looked at them. Caitlin looked gently empathetic, as expected, but Barry - he looked like someone had stamped on his heart. His eyes were wide, and his lips curved downwards in such an unnatural way that Cisco's chest gave a painful throb. Barry wasn't supposed to look like that.

"I'll go with you," Barry blurted out. "I'll be your plus one."

Cisco forgot how to breathe. Forgot how to do everything, except blink. Once, twice. Yep, Barry was still there, blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears, but his eyes were determined. He... wasn't joking?

Okay. The thing was. Cisco had kind of been half in love with Barry since the day he'd woken up from his coma. Probably before that, to be honest, because Barry's multiple Facebook posts about Lady Gaga had been so damn endearing. Barry pretending to be Cisco's date... that would be _entirely_ different to going with Caitlin. It would be walking a dangerous line to what Cisco wished was the truth.

"I mean," Barry coughed, breaking the awkward silence. "Your family hasn't met me yet, and I work at the CCPD, so I'm good at going undercover!"

"How many times has your job as a _forensic scientist_ required you to go undercover?" Caitlin asked, raising both eyebrows sceptically.

"...okay, so, I'm good in theory, then," Barry said, just as earnestly. He was gazing at Cisco, who still hadn't thought of a single thing to say. "That is -" Barry faltered, his confidence slipping just the smallest amount. "- if you, um, want me to. You don't have to say yes. You could probably find someone more impressive that your family would like more -"

"What?" Cisco said, involuntarily. "No - that's, um, _no_ \- you're great! I just..." Cisco ran his fingers through his hair, trying to compose himself. "I don't want to ask you to do that for me."

"You didn't ask," Barry said, taking a step closer to Cisco, which dialled his heart-rate up a notch. "I want to help you out! And, um, I can't see how your family could ever think that nobody would want to date you," he said quickly.

Cisco chewed on his lip. What the hell, he had nothing to lose. Except his dignity, and possibly his sanity.

"Well, if you're sure... that would be great. I'd love - I'd _like_ that." Cisco fought against the heat spreading over his neck. "But, I have to warn you, my family is intense. And crazy."

Barry was smiling so hard that his eyes were doing that crinkling thing that Cisco adored, and yeah, he wasn't getting any work done today at _all_.

"Pfft, I've faced metahuman villains. Your family will be a piece of cake!"

* * *

Barry was fidgeting with his cuff links. When he'd turned up at Cisco's door with an actual fucking bunch of flowers, in a perfectly fitted dark grey suit, Cisco had almost hyperventilated. When Barry, with a sweet, sincere smile on his face, had told Cisco that he looked "really nice", Cisco had almost had a heart attack. Now that they'd arrived at the church and were waiting in line to go in, Cisco was actively staving off an anxiety attack, and Barry _fidgeting with his cuff links_ was not helping, it was not helping him, and god he was going to die.

"Stop it!" he whispered half-hysterically. Barry jerked his chin up.

"Sorry," he mumbled back, and he looked genuinely apologetic, because he was Barry. "I'm trying not to be nervous, but I just -" He gulped in a breath.

" _You're_ nervous? How do you think I feel?"

Barry bounced on the heels of his feet.

"I know! It's just - what if - what if your parents don't like me?"

Cisco's mouth dropped open.

" _That's_ what you're worried about?"

Barry shrugged a little.

"Well, yeah."

"Dude, seriously, everyone loves you. You're... _Barry_ ," Cisco said. He waved his hand in front of Barry's face vaguely, as if it was even possible to explain how wonderful and perfect Barry was. "You should be more worried about my parents - or worse, Dante - finding out that I've brought along a fake boyfriend to his wedding. I don't think I could ever live it down. I'd probably never be able to talk to them again."

Hang on, maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

"Uh - right, right, I'm worried about that too, of course." Barry coughed. "But, you know, we've got this. It'll be easy."

"Invitation, please?"

They'd reached the front of the queue. As they were allowed inside, Barry gave Cisco a bright smile.

"Just, remember to breathe. It's going to be fine."

And then he reached down and slid his fingers between Cisco's, and Cisco couldn't ignore the electricity running through his skin. Oh, he was utterly screwed.

The ceremony wasn't due to start yet, so everyone was currently mingling in the entrance hall. Cisco wished he could pretend that he hadn't noticed his parents frantically waving him over, but he steeled himself, and led Barry towards them. They were still holding hands.

"Francisco, you're late!" his father admonished. Tension flooded through Cisco's limbs, and yep, he should've chosen the hydrofluoric acid, damn it - but Barry gave his hand a squeeze, and it was just enough to ground him, to relax his shoulders a fraction. Cisco forced them into a fake, casual shrug.

"I didn't have to be early - it's not like I'm the best man, or a groomsman, or anything." And that hadn't hurt - it wasn't like Dante and him were _brothers_ , or anything. His parents acted like he hadn't spoken.

"I've been dying to meet your date! You've told us absolutely nothing about him," his mother gushed. That might be because Cisco tried to tell his parents as little as possible about _anything_. He glanced at Barry, who was gazing evenly at him, and that helped Cisco's grimace to soften into a smile.

"Mum, Dad, this is Barry."

"It's so lovely to meet you," Barry said enthusiastically, sticking out his hand to shake both of their hands.

"Barry!" his mother smiled widely. "And what do you do? How did you two meet?"

"I'm a forensic scientist at the CCPD, we, uh, work with STAR Labs on cases sometimes."

Cisco watched as his father's eyes lit up.

"The CCPD, huh? Impressive! See, Francisco, _that's_ a proper job!"

Cisco's smile felt like it was stretched too tight. He was used to this, this was nothing new. It wasn't worth fighting about. But Barry was frowning, and he was opening his mouth, and there was a 94% chance of this ending badly.

"Cisco has been instrumental in catching some of the criminals we've been tracking," Barry said. "We couldn't do it without him." Somehow, Barry sounded more fierce than Cisco had ever heard him, even considering the times he'd talked tough during battles. Cisco's father looked like he couldn't think of a single retort, and his eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. Cisco had to bite his lip on a grin.

"Look who finally showed up," a voice said in Cisco's ear, and something cold settled in the pit of Cisco's stomach. Dante circled around in front of them. He looked as cool as ever, seemingly not fazed by something so small as getting married.

"I would never miss my own brother's wedding," Cisco couldn't help snarking, hoping that his sarcasm was subtle enough to go over Dante's head.

"And you're not alone!" Dante raked his eyes over Barry, who reflexively shrank away from Dante. Cisco didn't blame him - his brother's smile was showing a lot of predatory teeth. To Barry's credit, he made a valiant effort to straighten back up.

"Dante, this is Barry." Cisco was going to be proud of the fact that he sounded pretty damn calm.

Dante tilted his head to one side, and crossed his arms.

"And is Barry your real date, or are you forcing him to come along, like your friend Caitlin?" The laughter in his voice was barely contained, and it felt like Cisco was breathing ash, he _hated_ this so much, he basically _was_ forcing Barry to sit through this, to witness his humiliation -

"He didn't force me!" Barry said loudly, even as his ears flushed. "Anyone would be lucky to have a date with Cisco."

He sounded so sincere that Cisco had to try very hard not to swoon. Thankfully, Dante was called away to wait at the altar, and Cisco muttered something about finding their seats.

The ceremony itself was nice enough - Cisco and Barry both pretended that Barry didn't sniffle his way through the vows - but Cisco couldn't help resenting Dante, just a bit, and maybe he was feeling a little jealous too. It was just, Dante had always had everything that Cisco didn't.

The reception was another beast entirely. Here, Cisco was exposed to attacks from all sides - his Aunty Maria and Aunty Isabella, Uncle Juan, even his Grandpa Fernando - they interrogated Barry, and criticised Cisco, and generally made Cisco's cheeks hurt from the force of keeping the smile plastered over his face. Thank fuck for free alcohol, to be honest.

Speaking of. Cisco felt like a traitor, but he excused himself from a conversation with his Aunty Romina, leaving Barry to answer her less than subtle questions about what it like being "a homosexual". Barry would be fine, just for a minute, and Cisco _really_ needed a drink. His head was starting to pound, irritatingly out of time with the thumping music.

He was waiting for the bartender when a familiar, overpowering smell of pansies filled the air. Oh no.

"Hey, Cisco. Haven't seen you in a while."

It was Bianca, a girl who Cisco had gone to school with. They weren't exactly on the best of terms.

"Bianca. Hi."

"You look just the same," Bianca said, sliding her elbows onto the bar, skimming his arm.

"Thanks," Cisco refrained from rolling his eyes. "You look great."

"I know," she smirked. "Have you met my fiancé?"

Cisco looked at the guy next to her, and he had an arm wrapped around her waist, and okay, he was tall, stereotypically handsome, confident - essentially Cisco's opposite in every way. Bianca raised an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to say something. He didn't want to play this game, he just wanted a fucking drink of something that would make him slightly less likely to scream -

A hand brushed over his shoulders, and came to rest on the small of his back.

"Babe, there you are!"

Cisco turned, and almost hit Barry's forehead with his own. Barry had fitted himself into Cisco's personal bubble, but instead of feeling overwhelmed, it felt like Cisco could actually take a proper breath. Barry was pouting at him, completely exaggerated, and effectively ignoring Bianca and her fiancé.

"I - I didn't realise you'd brought a date," Bianca said, her eyes flashing.

"I'm Barry," Barry said, but he was still looking at Cisco. "I'm Cisco's boyfriend." Damn, if that didn't Do Things to Cisco's heart - "I'm going to steal him, if you don't mind."

Barry smiled serenely as Bianca spluttered, and gently steered Cisco away from the bar.

"That was - thank you," Cisco said fervently. If he was a little hoarse, Barry was good enough not to mention it. He was, however, frowning in concern at Cisco.

"You looked super uncomfortable," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Cisco, swallowing past whatever was stuck in his throat. "Just ex-girlfriend drama, you know how it is." Barry's eyes narrowed, but he waited for Cisco to elaborate. "I kinda had a crush on her when I was fifteen. We messed around a bit, but she didn't tell me she was also sleeping with one of the guys on the football team, and I only found out when the guy introduced my face to his fist." Cisco shrugged helplessly. "Fun times."

"...is it terrible that I want to, like, throw a drink at her or something," Barry sighed unhappily. Cisco chuckled.

"Seriously, it'd be a waste of a drink. Especially since I still don't even _have_ a drink."

There was a rush of air, and then Barry was offering Cisco a glass of something that looked like vodka and coke.

"Dude, I freaking love you," Cisco groaned, taking it with both hands and almost downing the whole thing at once. Barry's cheeks were red - probably just because he used his super speed, or something.

They hid out in the corner for a bit, but eventually they ended up surrounded by Cisco's mum and a few of her friends. They were talking about Dante's musical talent, and why none of that had shown up in Cisco. Like _that's_ how genes actually worked.

"Oh well," his mum laughed. "At least one of my sons is married now. I don't hold out much hope for this one!"

She patted Cisco's cheek in what she probably thought was a motherly sign of affection. Cisco veered out of her reach, trying to hold his brittle smile together. He didn't know why he was surprised - he shouldn't be surprised - because she'd said things like this before. So many times before. Except, it was different now, because Barry was standing right beside him, and Barry was someone who he might possibly _want_ all of that with, and now Barry was going to find out that Cisco really was incapable of dating, and really was a complete loser who would end up alone.

"Do you want to dance?" Barry asked suddenly. Cisco felt himself nodding, unable to think about anything except the horrible lump that was permanently lodged in his throat, but then Barry's fingers were carding through his hair, for such a brief moment that Cisco could've just imagined it. Cisco's focus snapped onto Barry's face, his bright eyes, his long eyelashes. Barry tugged on Cisco's hand, leading him into the middle of the dance floor.

They slotted together so naturally that Cisco hardly registered how weird this should be. Cisco's cheek was tucked against Barry's shoulder, and Barry's fingers were spread wide over Cisco's lower back. Swaying like this, just the two of them, he could almost pretend that this was real.

"I can't believe your mum said that to you," Barry said in his ear, and his voice was shaking with suppressed emotion. Cisco leaned back enough to look up at Barry, to study the hard, cemented line of his jaw, the unhappy shine to his eyes. Barry wouldn't understand - he couldn't, being brought up by Joe, and Iris, with support and acceptance and unconditional love.

"It's fine," Cisco said eventually. "I mean - it's _not_ fine. But. I'm used to it by now."

Barry was staring at him, and there was a ferocity in his expression that was kind of beautiful. Great, something else for Cisco to actively _not_ daydream about. They held each other's gaze until the song changed to something upbeat, and Barry seemed to jolt into himself again.

"I'll be right back," he muttered, and then Cisco was alone. It hurt more than it should have. Cisco did the only logical thing, and weaved his way back to the bar. Once he had a drink firmly in hand, he leaned against a back wall, trying to soothe the ache in his chest. Meeting Cisco's family had clearly changed what Barry thought of him. How was Cisco supposed to undo that damage? How could they still be friends after this?

The song finished, but instead of flowing into the next song, there was a scratchy sound over the speakers, like someone was using a microphone.

"Er - hi, sorry for -" the microphone gave an ear-splitting screech. "Sorry for interrupting!"

Barry was standing at the front of the room, where the DJ was set up. Everyone began whispering, openly gaping. Cisco was pretty sure his own mouth had fallen open.

"Lovely wedding, by the way. I'm not sure about the hors d'oeuvres, I would've gone for bigger servings, personally. Um, anyway." Barry sort of looked like he wanted to run a mile in the opposite direction, and his eyes were darting all over the room, but he carried on. "I just wanted you all to know how special my boyfriend, Cisco Ramon, is."

Fuck, this was happening. _Was_ this happening? Had Cisco been flung into some alternate reality? Oh, he was going to be beyond mad if this was some metahuman villain's idea of a joke.

"Cisco is a genius," Barry said, his voice strengthening. "He's so kind, and generous - he puts everyone before himself - he's gorgeous -" A noticeable blush was creeping over Barry's face, but the crowd was now hanging onto Barry's every word, their attention glued to this strange, skinny, white boy making an adorable fool of himself. "- and anyone would be lucky to have him in their life." Barry paused to take a deep breath. "Even though I've only known Cisco for a few months, I can't imagine my life without him."

Cisco had stopped breathing. Barry was saying all the things he'd dreamed of, and more. God, he wished this was real. He could pretend, just for a moment, right? Barry's gaze had settled, and he was staring straight at Cisco.

"Cisco... I love you. Will you make the happiest person on Earth... will you marry me?"

An actual dramatic gasp zipped around the room. Cisco thought he heard his mum let out a small shriek, but he could only look at Barry. What was Barry doing?? This was - _insane_. Barry bit his lip, and gave Cisco a nervous shrug. The silence stretched out, and what else could Cisco do - for once, it was so easy to follow his heart.

"Uh, yes?!"

Barry grinned, and a smattering of applause broke free. He ran down from the stage so fast that he might have accidentally used his super speed, and then he was standing in front of Cisco. He took Cisco's hand, and slid something around his ring finger. It was a tab from a coke can lid - probably stolen from the bar. A hysterical giggle escaped Cisco. Barry was so close that Cisco could count every eyelash, and the crowd was clapping louder now. Oh _shit_. They had to sell this properly, right, they had to make it convincing, and do what everyone else in this situation would do - they had to kiss.

They bumped noses, and Barry's lips were chapped, and Cisco wasn't sure whether to close his eyes - but even though it was awkward, and Cisco's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, it was also the best kiss Cisco had ever had, because it was Barry. He was kissing _Barry_.

After they broke apart, things started to blur. Half a dozen of Cisco's cousins were pressing drinks into their hands, Cisco's mum was sobbing beside him, saying that she knew he'd find someone eventually, and even Dante thumped him gingerly on the back. It was several long minutes before Cisco's gaze could focus on Barry again. Amidst the mass of people encompassing them, Cisco wrapped a hand around Barry's arm, and began wrestling a path towards the nearest exit. He thought he could feel Barry's skin trembling, like he was physically stopping himself using his speed to get them out of there. Finally, though, they made it to the door, and spilled out into the corridor.

Cisco tore open each door they passed until he found an empty room - it was more like a broom cupboard - and he dragged Barry inside. A distant wolf-whistle rang in his ears, and as he shut the door he realised exactly how this was going to look. Fucking hell. At least they'd be keeping up appearances...?

They stood there amongst dusters and buckets and a vacuum cleaner, both trying to catch their breath. Cisco was still holding onto Barry's arm - as soon as he noticed, he let go, but given the limited space, he couldn't really move further away. Their proximity drew their eyes to each other, for the first time since That Kiss, and then they both started talking at once.

"Uh - you go," Barry said.

"I -" said Cisco. "I don't even know what to say."

"Sorry," Barry said immediately, and he actually looked guilty. "I should've warned you. I just, kind of, acted on instinct."

"Sorry?" Cisco said, genuinely surprised. "What for? You were brilliant!"

"Um, just, I'm sorry that I probably made this whole thing ten times more awkward for you. But, I had to do something!" Barry's eyes were wide now, and his gaze even more intense. "I couldn't stand the way they were looking at you, and treating you, thinking you were un - unlovable, or whatever. Like, I literally don't see how anyone can _not_ love you, all I had to do was _see_ you when I came out of the coma, and I was _gone_ -"

Wait. What?

Barry had frozen.

Oh. Fuck.

Cisco's brain seemed to be malfunctioning, like a wire had come loose somewhere.

"You -" he managed. "You meant everything you said? That was... that was real?"

Barry looked like he was trying to vibrate through the floor.

"Um. Yeah. I mean. Not the marrying part, I think that'd be moving a bit too fast," Barry gave an awkward laugh. Oh god, a speed pun. "But. The rest of it?" He swallowed, and Cisco couldn't help tracking the movement of his throat. "Um. Yeah. I... I really like you, Cisco."

The words travelled through Cisco's brain slowly, requiring all of Cisco's concentration, because he'd thought there was a _zero_ chance of this, impossible, that Barry could actually feel the same - could actually be interested in - Cisco stared up at him, and Barry began to chew his lip.

"We can - forget this ever happened," Barry said abruptly. He was already averting his eyes, turning away. "I don't want us to be awkward around each other."

"No!" Cisco found his voice. "Uh, no way! No no _no_ \- I didn't mean -" Cisco took a deep breath, pursing his lips to let it out again. "I'm just trying to process the fact that you're saying you've had a crush on me since the first day. I can't believe -" Cisco shook his head a little, trying to make sense of it. "I... may have spent a lot of time with coma!you - not as creepy as it sounds, I promise - and when you woke up, I mean. Look at you. You're... _Barry_." Barry's forehead crinkled, not understanding, and Cisco knew he had to be more direct. "Barry - I like you too. Like, a ridiculous amount, it's embarrassing, to be honest."

It was Barry's turn to look like someone had slapped the back of his head.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he asked, his voice high-pitched.

"Um, no?" Cisco, incredibly, felt like laughing, so he did.

Suddenly Barry was in his space, and the small cupboard felt like the perfect size. Cisco's hands came to rest on Barry's hips, their chests brushing together.

"Do you want to be my not-so-fake boyfriend?" Barry murmured.

"I do," Cisco said, and he could feel Barry's smile against his own. For the record: having the real thing? _So_ much better.

-end.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't envy Cisco having to tell his mum that he and Barry are going to have the longest engagement ever xD
> 
> Come talk about how adorable Barry and Cisco are over at my [tumblr](http://brionyjae.tumblr.com) ;) xx


End file.
